Live For Today
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Takes place during the 3.01 Abby sleeping on the couch scene.


He says nothing to her. A small nod to acknowledge her presence and way to grant her permission to be here. She sits on the sofa they had salvaged from Mount Weather along with the dry eraser he held in his hand. She pulls out her tablet looking at it but he can tell she isn't seeing anything. He had it on good authority she hadn't slept in two days. Chancellor. Head doctor. One on it's own could drop someone to their knees. She would never allow for that.

He smiles after the passing of a few minutes to the soft sounds of snoring. He pulls the marker off the board to look over at the sofa and her. Tablet fallen to her side, her slumped down as if someone had sprinkled her with sleeping dust.

He turns to his still open door where anyone could freely enter and awake her. She didn't need that. Walking quietly as possible he goes over to it and shuts it. He could only hope no one would be foolish enough to knock on it.

From the sofa her snores have become deeper. A touch of drool is escaping from the side of her mouth. She is down for the count. He thinks of repositioning her to a more comfortable position. He couldn't risk it. Her sleep was more important than a possible sore neck.

He returns to the board and his map surveying the information and trying to come up with plans for the next few days. The best course of action was gonna be venturing into section seven. He wasn't looking forward to that. Though she hadn't said much of the little Indra had was enough.

For her, the woman who tried so hard to balance the world and all their lives on her shoulders whom he just learned had the most adorable snore; he'd walk through fire. If there was even the slightest chance Clarke was in this area they would go.

His head snaps to the closed door as he watches it being pushed open. First reaction, annoyance they hadn't had the decency to knock. Second reaction, glad they hadn't and not disturbed her. Bellamy steps into the room. Marcus brings a single finger to his lips and nods at the sofa.

"This is first sleep she's had in days." Marcus says softly. Bellamy nods, he already knew everything Abby had done and what she had sacrificed including her health.

"You know what I'll catch you later." He takes a step back.

"Is everything ok?' Bellamy nods once more his eyes shifting to the board and its map. 'We'll find her."

"The question is does she want to be found?" Marcus had pondered that himself. It had been three months this was past needing time to clear her head for a few days. The elephant in the room everyone conveniently walked around was the possibility she was dead. Looking at Bellamy and the hurt and pain he was desperately trying to hide and Abby who continued to die internally every moment her daughter was missing; he knew the elephant would still be avoided.

"She needs time. But I think its time to bring her back." He gives Bellamy a strong look. He turns looks back at the map.

"Sector seven sir?" Marcus nods.

"Yeah its the only logical place left. We'll have to venture out of our comfort zone eventually. Select and prepare a group for me. We'll leave tomorrow at first light." Bellamy verbally says nothing but the look in his eye let Marcus knew he understood. He exits the office softly shutting the door behind him.

The snoring comes to a stop followed by a slight bewildered moan. He looks over at Abby as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"How long?"

"About fifty minutes. That's not enough." He knows not to waste his breath by telling her to go back to sleep. He had no doubt if she allowed herself she'd be out within moments. She'd never allow it.

"I need to meet Sinclair; in fact I'm now late meeting Sinclair.' She mumbles starts to stand up her eyes falling on the board. 'You're going?"

"We need to get her back." Abby she walks over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me. Not just this but everything. Marcus you have done nothing but astound me since we have gotten here. I may not say it enough but thank you.

"It's not enough. It'll never be enough." He mutters trying to look away. She squeezes down hard stilling his movements.

"Marcus you'll need to forgive yourself eventually. What happened in the culling was not your fault. If I ever made you think it was I am so sorry. All we can do is keep moving, keep breathing, trying, and hope the person we are today is better than the person we were yesterday."

"Thank you. I told Bellamy we'll leave in the morning.' She nods. 'Clarke will be home soon Abby."

"If she wants to be.' She unknowingly repeats Bellamy's sentiment on the situation. 'I love her to death but she's the most stubborn and head strong person I have ever known." Marcus smiles.

"Mother like daughter huh?"

"Father like daughter is more fitting. Look at where Jake's stubbornness lead him. Out an airlock." He feels her become tense as the memories flooded out.

"Abby…" She waves him off chuckling softly under her breath.

"No Marcus. We can't live in the past. He's gone. And nothing can be done or said to alter that. We all played our roles in well everything. We can't reexamine and grief those loses. No matter how deep the wound goes.' Abby leans forward until her forehead and his are touching. 'We need to live for today. More than that the moment." She says softy closing her eyes.

"Am I moment worth living for?" He whispers the words. Hoping and equally fearing she would understand his deeper meaning. She pulls back, takes both hands on each side of his face, draws back in and gently kisses him on the mouth.

"Yes. Never doubt that." They turn in unison her stepping back as there is a knock and the door is pushed open.

"Sir do you have a moment?" David Miller questions. Marcus nods.

"Of course come in." Abby says nothing more just slips out of the room giving David a small smile and nod as she past him.


End file.
